Mas Namjoon dan Adek Seokjin
by byeoli
Summary: Terinspirasi dari webtoon My Pre-Wedding dan Pasutri Gaje karya Annisa Nisfihani. Indonesian!AU. Namjin with GS!Jin.
1. chapter 1

**#1 : Si Abang Masih Lajang**

Kim Namjoon adalah seorang akuntan. Badannya tinggi dan tegap. Dia anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Kesukaannya adalah bekerja. Dia tidak suka menganggur, berdiam diri kecuali memang sedang istirahat. Dia tinggal di komplek Bangtan dengan kedua orang tua dan adik perempuannya.

"Aduh, Bang!" sang ibu menegur saat mendapati Namjoon bermain ponsel saat makan malam. "HP nya ditaruh, makannya diselesaiin dulu. Nanti kalau magh nya kambuh gimana?"

Namjoon hanya nyengir, meletakkan HP di dekat piring dan kembali makan. Baru beberapa suap, ada notifikasi.

 _Tring_!

"Oh, Jimin!" serunya setengah berbisik, masih ingat kalau ibunya baru saja mengomel. "Baca nanti saja deh, sebelum tidur"

"Abaaang!" Namjoon menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, dimana adiknya datang membawa buku. "Ih Abang makannya lama. Bantuin kerjain PR dong? Adek udah ngantuk"

Nami—adik perempuan Namjoon duduk di samping abangnya dan meletakkan buku di meja. Namjoon hanya melirik sebentar, "Kamu nih, kemarin Abang udah ajarin yang begini"

"Apaan, kemarin kan Adek lagi pusing jadi sebenernya sih belum ngerti"

"Bilangnya kemaren udah ngerti"

"Soalnya Adek capek. Ngantuk. Pengen cepet-cepet tidur"

Namjoon beranjak meletakkan piring dan gelas kotornya ke tempat cuci piring. Ibu nya sedang membuatkan susu untuk si Adek. "Makanya kalau siang nggak ada les itu tidur. Jangan HP terus. Susah amat sih kalian dibilangin kurangin main HP nya"

"Iya Bundaaaaaa" si adek jawab sengaja dipanjangin, dapat sentilan di dahi dari abangnya. "Maaf" gumamnya kemudian.

"Ya udah sini Abang ajarin. Kita ke ruang tengah"

Selisih usia antara Namjoon dan Nami memang agak jauh. Em, jauh sih. 15 tahun. Umur Namjoon sekarang seperempat abad alias 25 tahun, adeknya baru aja ulang tahun yang kesepuluh bulan kemaren.

Di ruang tengah, ada ayahnya Namjoon yang lagi nonton TV (suaranya langsung dikecilin pas lihat anaknya bawa buku). Bunda bawa teh hangat, susu sama pisang goreng. Mereka punya kebiasaan untuk punya quality time walaupun sebentar, ngobrolin aktivitas hari itu ataupun apa aja yang mau diobrolin.

"Gimana kerjaan kamu, Namjoon? Lancar?" Tanya si ayah sambal nyomot pisang goreng.

"Alhamdulillah, lancar, Yah. Kalau emang junior ya masih yang sederhana kerjaannya"

"Iya lah, masa baru kerja udah jadi kepala tim aja kan nggak mungkin" Ayah nglirik anak-anaknya yang lagi serius belajar. "Bener nggak mau gabung ke perusahaan Ayah aja?"

Namjoon noleh, kelihatan mikir bentar trus senyum kecil. "Nggak dulu deh, Yah. Aku ada rencana kuliah manajemen, tapi nunggu setahun atau dua tahun lagi"

Ayah ngehela napas. Beliau sih paham banget kenapa anak lakinya begitu. Namjoon itu nggak mau hidup karena nama ayahnya. Dia mau diakui orang karena prestasinya sendiri, dan dia berusaha keras banget buat itu. Sekolahnya lulus dengan nilai paling bagus terus. Kuliah juga lancar jaya sampe dapet gelar magister akuntansi. "Oke deh. Ayah nggak maksa kok. Nikmatin aja prosesnya"

"Ayah ih, udah dong ngobrol sama Abang. Abang kan lagi ngajarin Adek, jadi nggak fokus nih"

Mereka, kecuali Adek, ketawa denger protesnya si bungsu. Dia emang terbiasa agak dimanja, terutama sama Namjoon, karena udah lama banget ditunggunya. Adek juga badannya kecil kaya Bunda, sampai sekarang pun Namjoon sering gendong dia. Kaya sekarang nih, pas udah selesai belajar, katanya mau nonton TV dulu, eh malah merem. Jadilah Namjoon yang gendong adeknya ke kamar.

Abis nidurin si adek, Namjoon masuk ke kamarnya. Dia rebahan trus keluarin HP, trus buka chat dari Jimin, salah satu adik tingkat dia. "Orangnya baik kok, Bang. Cantik. Kata bini dia aktif di kegiatan sosial, terutama yang berhubungan sama pendidikan dan anak-anak. Kalo soal riwayat pacaran, gue nggak berani nanya. Kayanya cocok deh sama Abang" bacanya pelan-pelan.

Baru aja mau nyari buku, pintu kamar Namjoon diketuk. "Abang? Udah tidur?"

Namjoon buru-buru bukain pintu. "Belum, Bun. Ada apa?"

"Nih, ada undangan" kata si Bunda sambal ngasihin dua undangan, satu warna merah, satu lagi warna kuning gading. "Abang ini dapat undangan terus, kapan gentian jadi yang ngundang?"

Namjoon Cuma senyum terus peluk bundanya. "Nanti ya Bun, kalau ada yang mau"

"Yang mau banyak loh, Bang. Temen-temen arisan Bunda yang punya anak cewek nanyain melulu, kenapa Abang nggak mau kencan buta sama anak mereka. Umur udah cukup, udah punya kerjaan, tabungan udah ada. Abang nggak niat ya nyariin mantu buat Bunda?"

"Bukan gitu, Bun" Namjoon pegang tangan bundanya. "Bunda inget nggak waktu aku kencan buta eh ternyata si Adek ngikutin? Perlakuan cewek itu sebelum ama setelah Adek muncul beda banget loh, Bun. Cuek, dia nggak pernah nanya Adek mau makan ato minum apa"

Bunda cuma bisa hela napas. "Terus gimana? Bunda sama Ayah mu itu ditanyain terus sama tetangga-tetangga. Punya anak laki ganteng, pinter, udah mampu buat nikah tapi punya pacar aja belum"

"Pacaran itu enaknya abis nikah, Bun" Namjoon geleng-geleng kepala nggak ngerti lagi sama kebiasaan orang yang suka kepo banget. "Sebenernya Abang ada suka sama cewek, Bun" dia ngaku.

Si Bunda kaget. "Eh?! Siapa? Kenapa nggak kasih tau Bunda dari tadi?"

"Abang masih cari tau gimana orangnya. Abang belum berani deketin"

"Eh, kenapa?" suara si Bunda melengking, nggak percaya kalo anak lakinya yang ganteng banget ini nggak berani deketin cewek.

"Nanti kalau nggak jadi, dibilang mainin doing. Kan jadi nggak enak dengernya, Bun"

"Emangnya siapa sih Bang?"

"Abang belum tau namanya" Namjoon nunduk begitu ngomong gitu dan sebelum bikin bundanya tambah gemes, dia nambahin. "Dia temennya Yoongi, istrinya Jimin, adik tingkat Abang yang abis lulus pesantren langsung nikah sama anaknya Pak Ustad Min Soleh. Bunda inget?"

"Oh iya iya, Yoongi sama Jimin. Lebaran kemarin ke sini, iya Bunda inget" katanya setelah inget muka pasangan itu. "Tuh kan Bang, adik tingkatnya aja udah nikah. Abang mah cemen"

"Bukan gitu, Bunda. Abang cuma pengen langsung serius aja, nggak pengen ngajak anak orang main-main, _ngalor_ _ngidul_ nggak jelas tapi akhirnya nggak jadi" terang si Namjoon. "Abang ketemu dia pas bantuin acara pengajian akbar di masjid komplek sini. Kayanya sih tinggal di komplek sini juga dia"

"Aduh Bunda jadi penasaran. Siapa sih?"

"Nanti kalau emang mantap, Abang bakal kasih tau Bunda juga kok, Ayah sama Bunda nanti lamarin dia buat Abang yah?"

"Janji! Nanti bilang sama Bunda harus bawa apa aja, biar Bunda siapin. Kamu cari tau aja siapa dia" kata si Bunda dengan semangat 45, bikin Namjoon sedikit lega. "Ya udah, Abang harus istirahat. Besok pagi lingkungan sini ada kerja bakti"

Setelah Bunda keluar dari kamarnya, Namjoon baca lagi chat dari Jimin. "Duh, kenapa nggak mau kasih tau namanya sih. Kan agak gampang kalau udah tau namanya" dia gerutu nggak jelas. Dia scroll itu chat sama Jimin, tetep aja nggak ada Jimin nyebutin nama cewek itu. Jimin itu selalu bilangnya 'temennya Yoongi', 'dia', kalau nggak gitu 'kembang kompleks'. Kan Namjoon jadi makin penasaran, soalnya dia pernah sengaja seharian ngiterin kompleks, eh nggak pernah ketemu juga.

Lama-lama mata sama badannya nggak mau diajak kerjasama. Badan dia capek kerja seharian, mata dia juga capek di depan komputer terus. Cek alarm trus nggak lupa baca doa, si Namjoon akhirnya bobok dengan gantengnya.


	2. chapter 2

**#2 : Si Adek yang Bikin Gemes**

"Adeeek, bantuin Mama sini. Ambilin gelas plastik di lemari bawah deket tempat beras"

"Iya, Ma"

Pagi ini, rumah keluarga Kim dimulai sama ribetnya si Mama yang dari malem sebelumnya udah niat banget bikinin makanan sama minuman buat warga yang kerja bakti. Bukan tanpa alesan beliau semangat kaya gitu. Itu karena udah setahunan pindah ke komplek Bangtan, baru ini suaminya bisa ikut kerja bakti, soalnya si Papa sibuknya minta ampun. Kalau udah nggak bisa hadir, biasanya si Papa datang ke Ketua RT kasih iuran agak lebih.

"Ini teh nya udah, Ma? Adek bawa ke meja depan ya?"

"Meja yang di teras ditaro deket pager aja ya Dek, biar enak"

"Iyaaa" si anak gadis keluar dari dapur, pergi ke teras buat mindahin meja sesuai instruksi si Mama. Selesai pindahin meja, dia masuk dapur lagi ambil teh nya. "Aduh, Ma, itu tempe gorengnya udah melambai-lambai. Adek laperrr"

"Iya, abis ini kita sarapan. Tapi kita bantuin dulu di depan, cabutin rumput lah, nyapu lah, apa gitu" si Mama nyolek hidungnya si Adek. "Adek jadi keluar sama temen hari ini?"

"Papa nggak ngasih ijin" kata si Adek terus manyun. "Katanya kenapa Adek yang minta ijin, bukan temen Adek. Harusnya temen Adek yang datang minta ijin sama Papa. Gitu"

"Ya emang harusnya gitu Dek kalo mau ngajak anak gadis orang jalan. Harus berani ijin sama orang tuanya, namanya gentle"

Kenalin, si Adek cantik yang sekarang manyun karena laper ini namanya Seokjin, umurnya 23 tahun. Dia anak semata wayang, jadi betah-betah aja dipanggil adek padahal udah kepala dua. Orangnya cantik, ramah, seneng banget sama anak kecil. Saking senengnya, dia sering banget bantuin Yoongi, temennya, ngurusin TPQ di masjid kompleks. Si Seokjin ini walopun termasuk generasi milineal, tapi anaknya santun. Dia sering nyapa tetangga, bajunya nggak pernah kekurangan bahan. Dia sendiri juga nggak suka keluar rumah pake celana pendek, pasti pake celana panjang.

Seokjin baru juga mau nyapu rumput-rumput deket selokan yang udah dicabutin, si Papa nyamperin. "Adek, kemarin Mama pesen nasi pecel buat sarapannya berapa bungkus?"

"Empat puluhan deh Pa kayanya? Kenapa? Kurang ya?"

"Iya nih, tolong bilang Mama pesenin lagi segitu yah. Nanti air minum kemasan yang ada di dapur juga keluarin" si Papa minta tolong sambal liatin sekitar rumahnya. "Papa suka lingkungan kaya gini. Warganya rukun, ramah-ramah"

"Adek juga suka. Adek lebih nyaman disini dari pada tinggal di Korea. Di sana terlalu dingin" Jadi si Adek ini blasteran Indonesia-Korea. Mama nya sebelum nikah warga negara Korea, abis nikah ngikutin si Papa jadi WNI. "Nanti nasi pecelnya dianter kemana? Atau disini aja?"

"Kalo bisa sih ke masjid aja. Kayanya nanti sekalian bersihin masjid juga jadi pada ngumpul di sana. Nanti Papa minta tolong orang aja buat ambil nasinya"

Papa pamit lanjutin kerja bakti, si Adek masuk rumah dan ngasih tau Mamanya pesen Papa. "Ma, Adek mau potong rambut boleh nggak?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Gerah, ribet, geli kalo nempel" Seokjin nyentuh rambut dia yang panjang nya sepunggung. Dia manyun sambil ngiket rambut, bikin Mama gemes trus nyubit pipi anaknya yang sedikit gembul karena doyan banget makan.

"Nanti ijin Papa deh. Kalo boleh, Mama anterin ke salon" si Mama nyamperin si Adek yang barusan nyalain TV. "Adek yakin nggak mau kuliah lagi?"

"Istirahat dulu deh, Ma. Kuliah D3 aja Adek ngrasa berat" Seokjin lulus kuliah diploma dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang dia bantu-bantu Mama nya ngurusin minimarket punya si Mama. "Sebenernya Adek kemarin udah cari-cari info sih, tapi Adek nggak mau kalo luar kota"

"Ih, kenapa gitu? Kalo emang kampusnya bagusan yang luar kota ya nggak masalah, Dek"

"Nanti kalo Mama kangen Adek kan gawat. Mama kan kalo kangen Adek jadi agak lebay gitu" si Mama cuma ketawa denger alasan anak ceweknya. "Kapan-kapan deh Ma, setahun ato dua tahun lagi gitu"

"Terserah Adek aja"

Tetiba, bel rumahnya bunyi. Si Mama bukain pintu ternyata orang nganter nasi pecel pesenan mereka. Seokjin yang tanggep langsung telpon Papa nya. Karena nggak sanggup bawa nasi sama air minum segitu banyak berdua, jadilah mereka berdua nunggu Papa. Seokjin sama Mama nya ngobrolin banyak hal, bercanda sampe si Mama nggak sadar salah ambil snack. Si Mama makan snack yang pedes padahal nggak bisa makan pedes, jadilah perutnya sakit.

Pas Mama nya di toilet, bel rumah bunyi lagi. Seokjin nutup toples camilan trus ke depan buat bukain pintu.

"Permisi, Assalamualaikum" orangnya salam lagi.

"Waalaikumsalam, sebentaaar" Seokjin bukain kunci. Pas pintu kebuka dan Seokjin ngangkat kepalanya, waktu serasa berhenti. Si Adek nggak sadar matanya membulat. Tangan kanannya masih di handle pintu, tapi jiwanya serasa melayang. Aduh gantengnyaa~~

Butuh beberapa detik, dua orang itu liat-liatan terus. Seokjin yang sadar duluan buru-buru nunduk, berhentiin kontak mata. Pipinya yang emang udah kemerahan jadi tambah merah. "Eh, ya ampun, astaghfirullah"

Si cowok juga kayanya agak-agak kaget, langsung nyebut begitu sadar. "Ehm, anu. Aku dimintain tolong ambil nasi sama Papa kamu. Pak Kim Gunawan"

"Eh, iya. Silakan masuk, Mas. Duduk dulu, saya ambilin nasinya"

Seokjin ngibrit ke dapur. Barengan sama ngibritnya si Adek, si Mama udah kelar sama urusan perut. Beliau denger dari dalem ada tamu, jadi pergi ke ruang tamu. "Oh, mau ambil nasi ya Mas? Agak banyak lho, kesini jalan?"

"Iya, Bu, eh Tante, eh aduh saya bingung panggilnya gimana" si cowok nyengir. Sadar kalau belum kenalan, jadilah dia kenalan. "Saya Namjoon, Bu, eh Tante"

"Tante aja" si Mama senyum. "Sendiri?"

"Ditemenin sama anak remaja masjid, Taehyung, tapi dia nggak mau masuk. Nunggu di luar"

"Oh sama Taehyung. Tapi tetep kurang orang soalnya harus bawa minumnya juga" si Mama nglirik tumpukan kardus isi air minum kemasan. Seokjin muncul dari dalem bawa kantong besar isi nasi pecel bungkus. "Adek tolong ikut anterin nasi nya yah. Mas Namjoon Cuma berdua aja sama temennya"

"Em, iya Ma" kantong besar yang ada di tangan Seokjin awalnya mau diambil sama Namjoon, tapi dia bilang sambal nunduk "Mas bisa tolong bawain minumnya? Agak berat, saya nggak kuat"

"Oh, oke deh" jadilah si Namjoon bawa dua kardus minum, Seokjin bawa kantong nasi dan si anak remaja masjid bawa satu kardus minum plus satu kotak Tupperware agak besar isi semangka yang udah dipotong-potong.

"Kak Seokjin, kalo itu berat biar Taehyung aja yang bawa" kata si anak remas. Dia agak kasihan liat Seokjin bawa kantong agak berat, apalagi udaranya udah mulai panas.

"Aku bisa kok. Ini nggak terlalu berat" katanya sambil benerin pegangannya. "Gimana sekolah kamu?"

"Ih, Kak Seokjin privatin aku lagi dong. Belajar sendirian nggak asik. Temenku juga mau ikut"

"Kamu nih, makanya jangan main game terus" si Seokjin ketawa kecil, trus noleh pas denger suara batuk-batuk dari belakang. "Eh, kenapa Mas?"

"Nggak, nggak kenapa-napa kok" jawab si cowok.

"Bang Namjoon nih, malu-maluin" si Taehyung nyeletuk. "Abang kelamaan jomblo nih, liat cewek cantik kayak kak Seokjin aja sampe keselek ludah, parah nih"

"Oh, Mas nya namanya Namjoon ya? Maaf lupa tadi belum kenalan. Nama saya Seokjin"

"Eh, iya. Salam kenal ya" Seokjin kasih senyum manis trus lanjutin jalan. Nggak kerasa sampe depan masjid. Pas liat Papanya, langsung lah dia manggil. "Papa!"

Si Papa noleh trus nyamperin si anak gadis. Kantong besar di tangan Seokjin diambil dan langsung dibagiin nasinya. Setelah mastiin udah pada dapat bagian, Seokjin langsung pamit pulang. Abis salam dan pas balik badan, ada yang pegangin tangan dia. Seokjin kira Papa nya jadi dia balik badan lagi. Dia kaget karena yang pegang tangan dia bukan Papa, tapi Namjoon.

Tapi itu belum seberapa.

Karena si cantik lebih kaget lagi pas Namjoon bilang "Dek, nikah sama aku yuk!"

 **Notes :** _Pendek, hehe, maaf yaa. Sebenernya lagi nganggur, minggu depan yudisium. Saya belum bisa nulis bener, nyoba dari pagi feel nya nggak dapet-dapet. Abis pulang kampung saya cicil rencananya. semoga terealisasi_ _Eh makasih juga udah baca, follow, favorite dan komen (soalnya ini ff abal-abal nya keterlaluan)_


	3. chapter 3

**#3 : Reaksi Pecah**

"Siapa sih tu anak ha? Dekil, bau, nekatnya nggak ketulungan lagi. Kenal aja nggak main ngajak nikah" suara si Papa lagi marah-marah bikin Mama yang lagi bikin kue buru-buru ke ruang tengah. Mama kaget banget waktu liat suaminya pasang muka galak sambil berkacak pinggang dan anaknya lagi nunduk ketakutan.

"Ada apa sih ini Pa? Baru pulang kok marah-marah?" si Mama bujukin Papa buat duduk dulu. Papa duduk trus pasang muka lebih galak lagi. "Tuh tanya anakmu. Papa kan udah bilang kalo lahirin anak perempuan jangan cantik-cantik, Papa repot"

Mama liat si Adek yang takut duduk, cuma berdiri aja sambil nunduk, tangannya gemeteran. "Papa nih jangan ngawur. Mandi gih Pa, biar capeknya berkurang"

Papa berdiri mau mandi tapi liatin anak gadisnya bentar "Gini nih kalo benihnya kualitas top, aduh pusing aku"

Begitu punggung Papa nggak keliatan, Mama buru-buru suruh anaknya duduk dan ambilin minum. Si Adek nerima gelasnya dengan tangan yang masih gemeteran trus minum pelan-pelan. Si Adek liatin Mamanya. "Iya, Adek mau cerita," Seokjin ngomong pelan. "tapi Mama jangan marah. Adek takut"

"Emangnya ada apa sih Dek sampe Papamu segitu marahnya?"

"Mama masih inget mas yang tadi ambil nasi kesini sama Taehyung?" Adek tanya, Mama ngangguk. "Dia ngajak Adek nikah tadi Ma di masjid"

"EH?" Si Mama kaget sampe mau kejungkal. "Gimana ceritanya? Aduh ini mah gaswat udaaah!!"

Reaksi keluarga si Adek sebenernya nggak jauh beda sama keluarga si Mas.

Nami buru-buru bukain pintu begitu denger suara ayahnya lagi marah-marah. Gadis kecil itu cuma diem keheranan liat muka serem ayahnya. Dia liat si Abang diem ngikutin langkah si Ayah, mukanya capek plus agak takut.

"Nih Bun, bilangin tuh anakmu kalo mau nyampein keinginan itu mbok ya liat situasi dulu" si Ayah lanjut marah-marah walaupun si Bunda berusaha nanya baik-baik.

"Kenapa sih ini? Ngomongnya jangan pake teriak atuh Ayah"

"Nih, anak lakimu ini nglamar anak orang seenaknya. Mana katanya baru tahu nama si gadis hari ini" kata si Ayah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Namjoon. "Pusing aku! Kok bisa sih anakku kayak begitu"

Ayah masuk ke dalem, mungkin mau ambil air es buat ngademin pikiran, sementara Namjoon duduk di kursi ruang tengah dikelilingin Bunda sama adeknya. "Maaf, Bun. Bunda jadi kena marah juga"

"Ceritain!" si Bunda titah dengan tegas.

"Bunda inget Abang pernah cerita kalo Abang lagi ada suka sama cewek?" Namjoon liat Bundanya ngangguk. "Abang tadi lamar dia di masjid"

"Aduuuh kamu Bang! Panteslah Ayah marah!" Bunda sama Nami kompak tepuk dahi.

"Abang nggak kuat Bun, aduuh si Adek Seokjin makin diliat makin cantic pula, nanti kalo keduluan gimana dong?"

"Ya nggak gitu juga Abang. Mau ngelamar anak gadis orang itu ya dalam keadaan yang baik dong. Kenalan yang betul dulu, sama ceweknya, sama keluarganya juga. Trus ijin sama orang tuanya, kalo udah ijin kita berangkat sekeluarga ngelamar. Kalopun mau nembak duluan, ya harus kelihatan bersih, rapi, trus wangi. Jangan masih keringetan, bulukan ngelamar anak orang begitu" ceramah Bunda panjang lebar.

"Iyaa, maaf" si Abang ngecicit.

"Minta maafnya ya sama si gadis, Bang, bukan sama Bunda. Mungkin aja dia ngerasa kurang dihargain dilamar kaya gitu" si Bunda keliatan makin pusing. "EH? Tadi siapa namanya?"

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin"

"Astagfirullah! Abang! Kim Seokjin anaknya Pak Gunawan yang rumahnya 4 blok dari sini?"

"Iya"

"Astaga Bang! Kenapa harus anaknya Pak Gunawan siih?"

Namjoon melongo. "Emangnya kenapa sih, Bun?"

"Ayahmu sama Pak Gunawan itu musuhan!"

 _WHAT_?!

Seokjin lagi duduk di atas tempat tidur deket jendela kamarnya, ngelamun. Dikit-dikit ngehela napas agak dalem, kayak orang lagi agak banyak pikiran. Iya kepikiran mas-mas ganteng yang lamar dia tadi.

Saking asyik nya ngelamun, dia nggak denger Mama nya masuk bawain susu coklat. "Dek, lagi ngapain sih? Jendela nya ditutup gih, nanti masuk angin loh?"

"Eh ada Mama, hehe" sia Adek cengengesan ketauan ngelamun. "Aduh iya lupa belum minum susu"

"Nih diminum" si Mama ngasih secangkir susu coklat anget yang selalu diminum Seokjin sebelum tidur. "Kenapa belum tidur? Lagi mikir apa?"

Seokjin liatin Mamanya sambil mikir apa mereka berdua terlalu deket sampe Mamanya tau apa yang dia pikirin. Liat anaknya cuma cengengesan, Mama iseng nebak. "Lagi mikirin lamaran ya?"

Seokjin senyum polos, padahal dalem hati Mamanya langsung nyebut kenapa tebakannya bener. "Abis gimana, baru ini Adek tau rasanya dilamar. Mana mas Namjoon nya ganteng"

"Kalo ganteng emangnya kenapa? Bikin Adek deg-deg ser gitu?"

Tangan si Adek langsung ke dada kiri tepat di jantung. "Dari tadi lho Ma, ga berkurang, ga berhenti"

Mama senyum maklum ngeliat anaknya kaya gitu. Mama maklum kalo Adek dibegituin aja udah terbang, soalnya anak gadisnya itu dari dulu belum pernah deket sama cowok manapun. Cowok yang suka trus deketin Seokjin sih banyak, tapi begitu tau Papanya galak, semuanya mundur. "Adek, pelan-pelan aja ya. Nggak perlu buru-buru"

"Ya Adek kan juga baru kenal sama Mas nya"

"Justru itu, kenalan dulu. Mama Papa juga harus kenalan dulu sama dia dan keluarganya. Apalagi Papamu, liat kan reaksinya tadi?" Adek ngangguk. "Kamu itu anak Mama Papa satu-satunya, perempuan lagi. Mama sama Papa selalu usahain semua yang terbaik buat kamu, ngedidik kamu, jagain kamu, sayang sama kamu. Kamu itu nomor satu di hati Papa, kadang Mama aja iri loh Dek. Mama sih udah siap-siap ngadepin Papa mu kalo kamu ada yang deketin, tapi Mama nggak nyangka bakal sepecah ini"

"Adek kan juga nggak ngerti Ma kalo ada yang berani langsung lamar Adek begitu"

"Mama tau, ngerti kok" Mama ngelus rambutnya si Adek. "Kalo soal pilihan partner hidup, keputusan akhirnya tetep ada di Adek, Mama percaya Adek bisa ambil keputusan yang baik, tapi Mama minta tolong ijinin Mama sama Papa ngasih penilaian sama saran ya?"

Adek ngangguk. "Iya, sama siapa lagi emang Adek minta saran kalo nggak dari Mama sama Papa?"

"Sekarang Adek tidur, biar Papa Mama yang urus" Mama ngambil cangkir susu trus keluar dari kamar Adek. Sebelum nutup pintu, Mama liat lagi anak gadisnya. "Met tidur, Dek. Jangan lupa baca doa"


	4. chapter 4

**#4 : Kegalauan Hakiki**

"Namjoon! Saya pulang dulu ya?" Namjoon noleh ke mobil mewah sebelah motornya. "Jangan lupa file untuk ketemu client besok. Eh kok nggak bawa motormu yang biasanya?"

"Hehe, motor saya di bengkel, Pak. Mau nggak mau pake motor Bunda saya dulu" jawab Namjoon sambil pake jaket. "Hati-hati, Pak. Selamat malam"

Setelah bapak-bapak atasan Namjoon pulang, dia cepet-cepet pulang. Hari ini dia pulang telat. Biasanya dia pulang jam 5 sore, hari ini lembur dulu jam 8 malem baru kelar, untung atasannya baik beliin makan malem. Dia hidupin mesin motor matic punya Bunda, motor cowok dia (ngerti kan, yang gagah tangkinya di depan) minta disservice.

Nggak tau kenapa, male mini Namjoon pengen banget lewat jalan gede, yang sebenernya rutenya lebih jauh, dari pada lewat kampong kaya biasanya. Sepanjang jalan pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Dia senyum-senyum bayangin Dek Seokjin yang cantik ngegemesin, mikirin ayahnya yang masih agak ketus, keinget bunda yang makin gemes nyuruh dia nikah. Puyeng kepala Namjoon tuh.

Lagi baru jalan abis kena lampu merah, dia liat orang yang kayanya dia kenal di pinggir jalan depan supermarket. Dia kasih sign ke kiri terus nepi, pas buka kaca helm biar bisa liat lebih jelas, ternyata si cantic Dek Soekjin.

"Dek Seokjin?" dia nyapa setengah ragu. "Adek ngapain di sini? Sendirian?"

Si kembang kompleks noleh trus agak kaget liat Namjoon. "Eh, Mas Namjoon. Adek abis belanja nih" katanya sambil nunjukin tas kain yang penuh sama bahan makanan.

"Mau pulang?"

"Iya nih, tapi Adek bingung, baterei HP Adek habis padahal mau cari ojol, mau cari opang tapi Adek nggak bawa cash. Dari tadi nggak ada angkot lewat lagi"

Namjoon langsung ngulum senyum. Untung banget dia bawa motornya Bunda, soalnya pasti ada satu helm ekstra di bagasi, sedia buat adeknya. "Abang anterin yuk, udah malem lho" Namjoon nawarin tanpa ragu. Tapi malah Dek Seokjin yang kelihatan ragu. "Nggak apa-apa kok, sini cepetan naik. Eh kamu pake rok ya?"

Dek Seokjin nunduk. "Ini kulot kok, Mas. Jangan khawatir Adek nanti nggak duduk miring kok". Abis bantuin nata barang belanjaan, naiklah si cantik ke motornya Namjoon. Namjoon langsung tancap gas begitu Seokjin udah pake helm sama pengangan. Tapi yang bikin geregetan, Seokjin pegangannya sama jaket yang dia pake, trus Namjoon ngebatin "dirangkul boleh banget lho Dek. Astaghfirullah belom halal. Tahan Joon, tahan"

Selama perjalanan, Namjoon sama Seokjin diem aja. Jalanan rame, masa iya mau ngobrolnya teriak-teriak. Begitu masuk daerah kompleks yang secara lebih tenang, baru Namjoon beraniin buka suara. "Dek, rumahnya sebelah mana?"

"Deket lapangan bola basket, Mas. Rumah warna putih, pagernya item". Mantap, udah gandengin cewek cantik, langsung tau alamatnya pula. Begitu sampe di depan rumah si adek cantic, langsung deh Namjoon hapalin nomor rumahnya. Jalan Kayu Manis Blok E6 Nomor 6, posisi pojokan. Seokjin turun sambil lepasin helm trus dikasihin ke Namjoon. "Makasih banyak ya, Mas. Kalo nggak ketemu Mas, adek nggak tau pulang jam berapa"

"Sama-sama. Itu kayanya Papa mu ada di rumah ya?" Namjoon iseng nanya ngeliat ada mobil di halaman.

"Loh, katanya mau nginep" si Adek bicara pelan. "Mas mampir? Adek buatin teh anget sebagai bentuk rasa makasihnya adek"

"Eh? Nggak usah deh, mas mau-"

"SEOKJIN! SINI MASUK!"

…

Bunda liatin anaknya yang lagi makan malam sambil terheran-heran. "Bang, tadi pulang lewat mana sih?"

"Lewat jalan besar. Emangnya kenapa Bun?" jawab si Abang tanpa lunturin senyumnya, bikin Bunda malah begidik.

"Kesambet dimana sih Bang? Senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Bunda takut ih"

Namjoon ketawa liat Bundanya, lucu aja liatnya. Di rumah cuma ada mereka berdua, si Ayah lagi ada urusan di ibukota, sedangkan adeknya lagi nginep di rumah temennya yang lagi ulang tahun. "Abang habis nganterin Dek Seokjin pulang. Nggak sengaja ketemu tadi di jalan"

"Seokjin?" sebenernya Bunda agak kesel gitu. Sejak lamaran agak-agak nekat plus ngawur waktu itu, Namjoon jadi sering banget ngomongin Seokjin. Si Bunda merasa tersisihkan. Tapi gimana pun, sebagai ibu yang udah ngebet banget punya mantu, rasa itu ditahan semampuny sambil terus dukung anaknya. "Sekarang tau persis rumahnya dimana?" Namjoon ngangguk, jangan tanya kapan hari pas ambil nasi itu soalnya dia lagi capek kerja bakti jadi nggak terlalu perhatiin, dia cuma ngikutin Taehyung aja. "Trus nomor hapenya?"

Namjoon liatin Bunda dengan ekspresi kaget. "Astaghfirullah! Abang lupa!"

"Abaaang ih! Makanya Bunda tuh bingung Abang dulu lulus cumlaude gimana ceritanya?"

"Ya belajar lah Bun, Bunda ini lucu deh"

"Tau ah, Bunda sebel sama Abang" beneran Bunda sebel sama si Abang, bisa-bisanya agak parah kalo suruh cinta-cintaan padalah pinter banget sekolahnya.

"Tapi Bun, Abang mau tanya nih"

Si Bunda noleh, liatin si Abang yang udah selesai makan dan sekarang keliatannya malah bingung. "Kalo mau pedekate, deketin siapa dulu ya Bun? Bapaknya dulu atau anaknya dulu?"

"Anaknya dulu"

"Kalo anaknya suka, udah clear, tapi Bapaknya nggak kasih restu gimana dong?"

"Yaudah bapaknya dulu"

"Bapaknya oke, tapi anaknya nggak suka sama Abang gimana dong?"

Bunda senyum kecil ketika ngerti anaknya ini niat beneran serius sama Seokjin. "Dua-duanya bareng bisa kok Bang. Atau kalau emang susah, fokus salah satu aja tapi doanya kencengin siapa tau Allah ridha liat usahanya Abang trus dikasih jalan keluar terbaik. Tapi ya kalo emang bukan jodohnya ya kita nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain"

"Trus yang kata Bunda kalo Ayah sama Papa nya Dek Seokjin musuhan?"

Bunda ngehela napas. "Nah, itu Bunda juga udah nyoba bicara sama Ayah, tapi Ayah sendiri nggak mau cerita. Kalo Ayah udah pulang kita bicarain, oke? Sekarang Abang istirahat deh, nanti jangan lupa sholat Sunnah minta petunjuk sama Allah"

"Siap!"

 _Maaf pendek. no edit ya_


	5. chapter 5

#5 : Bisik-bisik Tetangga

"Papa sama Mama udah pulang? Katanya mau nginep?" tanya Seokjin ke Papa yang lagi ngunci pintu. Dia heran aja soalnya tadi Papa sama Mama nya pamit mau ke luar kota urusan kerjaan, mau nginep semalem soalnya berangkatnya pun udah agak siang.

"Perasaan Papa nggak enak, apalagi HP kamu dari tadi nggak bisa dihubungin. Trus Adek ngapain boncengan berduaan gitu sama si Unyil itu?"

"Mas Namjoon, Pa" Seokjin ngingetin. Tapi muka si Papa tambah berang. "Tadi Adek habis dari supermarket beli sayur sama daging. HP Adek mati tadi dan nggak ada angkot lewat. Mas Namjoon nggak sengaja lewat sama pulang kerja trus nawarin bareng"

"Lain kali tolak aja, pinjem aja HP orang buat hubungin Papa, biar Papa jemput kamu" ketus banget nada Papa. "Ya udah sana. Lain kali nggak usah terima tawaran si Unyil itu. Malem-malem boncengan berduaan, apa kata tetangga"

Abis ceramah singkat, Papa masuk ke kamar ninggalin Seokjin yang masih melongo. "Papa aneh deh, sekarang kan emang nggak boleh boncengan bertiga, bolehnya berdua aja"

…

Besok subuhnya, Namjoon pergi sholat jamaah ke masjid. Udah mandi kilat, pake sarung, pake koko, pake kopiah, ganteng pokoknya. Namjoon emang tiap sholat subuh jamaah di masjid sama Ayahnya. Dulu waktu masih kecil, ayahnya disiplin banget soal sholat jamaah di masjid. Biar tambah sholeh dan ganteng katanya, sampe sekarang jadi kebiasaan.

Waktu iqamat, Namjoon sama jamaah lainnya berdiri ngerapiin shaf, eh waktu noleh ke kiri ada Papa nya adek cantik. "Apa kamu lihat-lihat saya? Udah sholat aja yang khusyuk"

Namjoon yang masih agak kaget cuma bisa ngangguk trus ambil napas persiapan sholat. Namjoon berusaha banget fokus sholatnya walaupun sebenernya dia deg-degan. Wah di sampingnya calon mertua. Selesai sholat jamaah biasanya salam-salaman. Pengennya sih cium tangan Papa nya dek Seokjin, tapi diurungin.

Selesai sholat, kaya biasanya Namjoon ngobrol sama Taehyung. Biasanya itu anak tanya-tanya masalah sekolah, kadang juga curhat. Buat Taehyung yang anak tunggal, Namjoon itu udah kaya Abang sendiri, apalagi mereka deket banget soalnya waktu adeknya belum lahir, Namjoon maennya sama Taehyung terus karena rumahnya deketan.

Begitu Taehyung udah selesai curhat, Namjoon niatnya mau langsung pulang, tapi disamperin sama Papa nya Dek Seokjin. "Kamu beneran nggak sengaja ketemu anak saya semalem?" tanya si Papa tanpa babibu.

"Eh, iya Pak. Dia lagi sendirian bingung pulang pake apa jadi saya nawarin nganterin"

"Nggak macem-macem kan kamu?"

"Nggak kok pak" Namjoon senyum, gugup lah tapi emang dia nggak ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh jadi berani aja.

"Oh jadi ini Pak, calonnya Seokjin? Namjoon yah? Wah mantap lho pak" salah satu bapak-bapak kompleks komentar.

"Iya cocok kok. Kapan nikahnya Mas?" tanya bapak-bapak satunya lagi.

"Nikah apanya? Model begini mau sama anak saya?" dua bapak-bapak kompleks itu langsung pergi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, maklum aja kan Papa nya Seokjin emang terkenal protektif sama anak ceweknya. "Tapi lumayanlah kamu sholat subuh jamaah di masjid, jangan cuma hari ini pas saya liat, harus tiap hari" nada bicaranya si Papa ngelunak sambil liatin Namjoon. Yang diliatin senyum-senyum.

…

Tiap pagi Seokjin sama Mama nya selalu nyempetin jalan pagi keliling kompleks trus belanja di tukang sayur yang biasanya lewat. Kaya pagi ini, pake training sama hoodie pink, Seokjin ketawa-ketiwi sama Mamanya. Pas liat si tukang sayur, si Mama langsung ngajak beli, lagi pengen sarapan sayur bening bayam.

"Eh ada Bu Gunawan sama Seokjin. Udah selesai jalan-jalannya?" si tukang sayur nyapa. Di situ juga udah ada ibu-ibu kompleks.

"Udah, Mang. Sayur bayam, wortel sama jagung dong. Tempe tahu nya juga" jawab si Mama sambil liat-liat ikan seger yang dijual si tukang sayur.

"Dek Seokjin denger-denger udah di lamar ya Bu? Nikahnya kapan?" tanya salah satu ibu kompleks yang masih pake daster agak kusut sama rambutnya diroll.

Seokjin sama Mama nya liat-liatan, agak-agak bingung mau jawab gimana.

"Iya nih, sama Namjoon kan?" eh ada ibu nya Taehyung. "Taehyung kemarin ditanya-tanyain gitu sama Namjoon. Resmiin aja deh, udah pantes juga buat nikah kalian berdua"

"Iya nih, semalem juga saya liat Dek Seokjin sama Mas Namjoon boncengan berdua, mesra banget gitu" Seokjin nunduk, gayanya milih-milih tomat, padahal mulutnya komat-kamit ngomel. Ini ibu-ibu lama-lama rese ya.

"Aduh saya sama Papa nya terserah Seokjin aja mau nikah kapan dan sama siapa. Kalo kita orang tua kan maunya anak bahagia gitu" si Mama yang sebenernya bingung jawab seadanya sambil nyengir.

"Cepet nikah aja Dek, daripada jadi fitnah. Aduh nggak baik nanti dicontoh adek-adek kompleks sini"

Seokjin yang lama-lama kupingnya panas juga jadi nggak tahan, ditowel deh lengan si Mama biar nengok. "Ma, belanjanya udah kan? Pulang yuk" katanya sambil ngedipin sebelah mata ngasih kode. Mamanya yang paham langsung bayar belanjaan. "Wah tante-tante semangat banget ya mau liat aku nih? Gimana kalo Seokjin segera cari calon yang siap langsung nikah trus tante-tante aja yang nyediain tetek bengeknya biar Mama nggak repot? Mantap?"

Si Mama yang udah nahan ketawa liat ekspresi ibu-ibu kompleks yang jadi asem dengerin jawaban Seokjin. "Ya udah deh ibu-ibu. Saya duluan ya, suami udah nunggu di rumah"

…

"Seokjin jangan gitu ah motong bawangnya. Yang ada telenan Mama kebelah, duh kamu nih"

"Ya abis Adek kesel, Ma" Seokjin letakin pisau trus muter badan ngadep Mama nya. "Kaya mereka mau bayarin biaya aku nikah aja ngomong kaya gitu"

"Ya udahlah sabar, lagian nggak usah dimasukin ke hati yang begitu Dek" si Mama ngelus lengan anak ceweknya. "Tujuannya bagus kok, justru nikah itu biar nggak ada fitnah, nggak terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan"

"Yeeu, tapi nggak jadiin Adek bahan gossip juga Ma. Kemaren juga waktu Adek berangkat ke minimarket, ibu-ibu yang ngumpul di taman kompleks sambil nyuapin anaknya juga gosipin Adek"

Seokjin sama Mama nya emang ngejalanin bisnis minimarket depan kompleks. Seokjin awalnya iseng-iseng soalnya daerahnya emang deket kampus trus rame. Jadi direalisasikan deh ide Seokjin buat bisnis kecil-kecilan minimarket yang konsepnya kaya minimarket di Korea. Hasilnya rame banget, kebanyakan yang nongkrong sambil makan di sana ya anak-anak kuliahan.

"Nggak usah didengerin. Ntar juga diem sendiri kalo udah bosen" nasehat Mama walaupun agak sebel juga anaknya jadi bahan gosip. Gara-gara Mas ganteng yang ambil nasi di rumah waktu itu. Pokoknya nanti Mama bakal buat perhitungan! "Ya udah, kita selesaiin masak trus sarapan bareng Papamu. Nanti Mama temenin kamu buat cari baju buat online shop kamu"

"Oke deh"

 _Halo semua, makasih banyak udah follow fanfic ini. Jadi aku selalu baca komen yang masuk yah, mulai dari aku ngepost ff yang dahulu kala sampe yg di FFN ini. Buat temen-temen yang minta lanjut dan up cepet, maaf banget ya, aku orangnya nggak bisa cepet-cepet up, emang agak lemot kalo suruh nulis lagi. Ada yg tanya juga mau di repost, aduuh maaf yaa belum bisa. Ini aja baru berapa chapter, abal-abal lagi, apanya yang mau di repost coba? Wkwk. Kalo ada yang pengen ngutarain sesuatu silakan ada fitur PM ya.. Selebihnya aku ucapin terima kasih banget ya buat follow dan komentarnya_


	6. chapter 6

#6 Weekend Faedah

Hari Sabtu pagi, Namjoon lagi duduk di depan TV. Dia udah lari pagi, udah mandi dan udah sarapan. Rumahnya sepi karena orang tua sama adiknya mendadak ke rumah neneknya kemarin sore, bahkan mereka udah berangkat sebelum dia pulang kerja. Lagi asik nglamun, dia tetiba inget pesen Bunda harus tetap bersih-bersih rumah walaupun lagi sendirian. Jadi deh dia harus keluar beli sabun pel soalnya lagi habis.

Pasang muka males, dia naik motor ke luar perumahan, kan disitu ada minimarket. Abis markirin motornya, dia pasang muka gugup pas liat Seokjin lagi duduk manis di meja depan. Adem hatinya Namjoon liat Dek Seokjin pagi gini udah cantik aja. Dia cuma ketawa geli sambil garukin belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya nggak gatel sambil masuk ke minimarket.

Barulah abis bayar belanjaan, dia beraniin diri nyapa si cantik. "Dek Seokjin? Pagi-pagi udah di sini aja?"

"EH?" Dek Seokjin keliatan kaget, emang tadi keliatannya serius banget mantengin laptop. "Mas Namjoon, baru belanja ya?"

"Iya nih, beli sabun. Boleh duduk?"

"Boleh"

Namjoon duduk di depan Seokjin, biar leluasa liatin adek-adekannya. "Serius banget, lagi ngerjain skripsi yah?"

"Aku udah lulus tahun kemarin, Mas" jawaban Seokjin bikin Namjoon salah tingkah. Seokjin cuma senyum. "Lagi ngerjain laporan bulanan sekaligus rekap orderan"

"Laporan?"

"Minimarket ini punya Mama, aku bantuin _manage_ dikit-dikit. Aku juga punya usaha sendiri sih, hehe" Namjoon melongo, nggak nyangka cewek secantik, selembut dan seimut Seokjin udah bisa mandiri. "Mas? Kenapa kok mukanya gitu?"

"Nggak, kagum aja sama kamu udah bisa mandiri" Namjoon senyum, berusaha banget nunjukin rasa bangga dia. "Jadi penasaran cerita usahamu, tapi ini aku dipesenin buat bersihin rumah sama Bunda. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya?"

"Iya, hehe" Duh manis banget senyumnya, Namjoon mau meleleh liatnya.

…

Namjoon menyesal kenapa dia udah mandi sebelum bersih-bersih rumah. Sekarang dia tepar di karpet depan TV, kaosnya basah keringet. Dia emang lagi capek sih, tapi bosen banget kalo cuma duduk diem nggak ngapa-ngapain. Namjoon ambil hp dari atas meja, iseng-iseng buka Instagram dan search nama Dek Seokjin.

Eh ketemu.

Tapi akunnya dikunci.

Namjoon nyebik sebelum akhirnya dengan nekatnya follow dan kirim DM.

Ini bener akunnya Seokjin kan? Accept ya, ini Mas Namjoon.

Hp nya ditaruh gitu aja di atas perut, matanya merem. Namjoon agak deg-degan sih, bener akunnya Dek Seokjin bukan ya tadi? Kalo bukan kan _mayuuuuu_ T.T

Eh pas dia mau tengkurep, hp nya geter-geter, diceklah notifnya.

Seokjin Kim accepted your follow request. YES!

Namjoon hampir aja teriak kegirangan, tapi mukanya cemberut pas nyadar kalau nggak difollow balik.

"Oke lah. Bukan masalah besar. _It's stalking o'clock_ "

Setelah siang sampe sore cuma gegoleran di depan TV sama stalking Seokjin, setelah sholat Isya di masjid, Namjoon mampir beli nasi goreng depan lapangan basket kompleks. Lapangan rame, biasa malem MInggu. Ada yang lagi maen basket, ada yang lagi duduk-duduk ngobrol sama gengnya, ada yang lagi gitaran nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Bang nasi gorengnya satu setengah porsi ya, pedes, telor dadar nanti tambahin ya"

"Eh, elu Joon. Tumben lu makan dimari?"

"Iya nih Bang, sendirian doing di rumah, kan gue nggak bisa masak"

"Mau makan sini apa bungkus?"

"Makan sini aja lah, ganti suasana" Namjoon ketawa kecil pas si Abang nasi goreng ngasih tanda oke. Orang yang jual nasi goreng ini sebenernya kakak kelas Namjoon waktu SMP, bandelnya ampun-ampunan, susah diatur. Tapi orangnya pekerja keras sama suka nolong orang.

"Lagi longgar nih Bang?" tanya Namjoon barengan sama dikasihnya pesenan dia.

"Tadi sebelum lu dateng rame, yang ngebungkus banyak. Orang-orang abis pesen, tinggal, trus ambil gitu" si Abang Nasgor senyum. "Gimana kerjaan? Lancar?"

" _Alhamdulillah_ lancar Bang"

"Gue juga bersyukur banget sejauh ini masih bisa cari duit. Keluarga lu sehat semua kan yak? Kata Bapak gue Bunda lu jarang beli sayur semingguan ini" iyaaa si Abang Nasgor ini anaknya tukang sayur yang tiap pagi hari jualan keliling kompleks.

"Iya Bang, repot ngurusin Adek sama Ayah, mereka juga maunya akhir-akhir ini roti buat sarapan" Namjoon nyuap nasi goreng yang mendadak jadi enak banget, biasanya juga enak sih.

Si Abang Nasgor ngusap bahu Namjoon yang lagi makan pelan-pelan, liatin adek kelas dia bangga banget "Syukuri, sayangin terus keluarga lu. Jangan sampe kaya gue, yang nyesel tapi gabisa apa-apa setelah Mak kagak ada. Kalo gue tau Mak gue dikasih umurnya nggak terlalu panjang, nggak bakal gue nakal dan terus dengerin omongan orang tua. Sekarang mah nyesel nggak ada gunanya. Gue cuma bisa usaha sekeras tenaga gue, semampu gue buat bantuin Bapak hidupin dan sekolahin adek-adek gue"

Ini salah satu alasan Namjoon sayang banget sama keluarganya. Dia banyak belajar sama Abang satu ini, mereka bisa akrab karena sering tukar pikiran abis sholat Subuh di masjid, nggak tiap hari sih soalnya Abangnya juga bantuin Bapaknya buat siap-siap jualan. "Insya Allah Allah bakal kasih jalan terbaik, Bang. Kaya yang sering Abang bilang, sedekah sama doa jangan sampe putus"

"Bener tuh, pinter lu. Bangga gue" trus mereka ketawa bareng, ngobrol ngalor-ngidul. Namjoon emang nggak pilih-pilih buat temenan sama orang, selama orang itu kasih pengaruh positif, Namjoon seneng aja. "Eh, kapan hari gue liat lu boncengan sama anaknya Pak Gunawan, siapa namanye?"

"Dek Soekjin?"

"Wah gila, udah panggil dek-dek aja nih" Namjoon ketawa meringis. "Awas bapaknya galak. Tapi biasa sih kalo anak cuma satu, cewek pula"

Nasi goreng udah tandas, bersih sampa piringnya mengkilat. "Baru aja gue kenal Bang"

"Lah, lu berdua udah jadi bahan gosip ibu-ibu dimari. Daripada jadi fitnah, mending cepet halalin, biar sama-sama enak, ye kagak?"

"Lu bisa aja Bang, ntar dulu modalnya belum kumpul" Namjoon berdiri trus bayar nasi gorengnya. "Modalnya kudu lebih ngeyakinin kalo model bapaknya kaya gitu"

"Semangat lu, kalo lu mau curhat, gue tiap hari dimari"

Pamit pulang, Namjoon bilang bakal ngomong perlu bantuan si Abang kalo-kalo Bundanya mau bersih-bersih rumah. Si Bunda emang suka nata ulang rumahnya, kalo geser-geser perabot pasti minta tolong sama Abang ini kalo suami sama anaknya lagi kerja.

…

Minggu pagi, abis jogging, Namjoon cuci motor dia di depan rumah. Iya, motornya yang motor cowok, gede trus tangkinya di depan itu. Rencananya sih dia mau jalan-jalan gitu, sumpek di rumah kalo sendirian. Selesai nyuci, lagi manasin mesin, eh ada yang manggil.

"Nak Namjoon!"

"Eh ya? Eh Tante, selamat pagi" Namjoon ngomel dalem hati, udah sama kaya mbak-mbak Ind*mart aja. Eh, astaga dia baru sadar itu Mamanya Seokjin. Duh, camer.. (Aamiinin ga?)

"Nyuci sendiri? Kenapa nggak dicuciin aja?"

"Biasanya juga saya nyuci sendiri, Tan. Lagian masih pagi, cucian motor belum ada yang buka hehe" Namjoon cengengesan, lirik-lirik sebelahnya si Tante siapa tahu lagi berdua sama anaknya.

"Kenapa? Nyariin Seokjin?" si Tante ketawa geli ngeliat Namjoon yang kikuk ketangkap basah nyariin anak ceweknya. "Adek ada tuh di rumah, lagi agak capek dia kemarin sesiangan di minimarket trus abis itu cari baju buat olshop dia"

"Olshop?"

"Iya, dia punya olshop. Awalnya iseng-iseng pas masih kuliah, tapi syukur lancar" ketara banget kalo bangga sama anaknya. "Kok rumah sepi?"

"Iya nih, Tan. Yang lain lagi pergi ke luar kota, jengukin Nenek, kemarin lusa telpon, kangen katanya"

"Wah, kamu susah dong makannya" Namjoon nyengir polos, dalam hati sih bilang tinggal beli apa susahnya. "Nanti kamu ke rumah deh, Tante masakin"

"Eh?"

"Tenang aja, Papa lagi dinas luar kota sampe Rabu. Aman deh Tante jamin" Namjoon garuk-garuk kepala, baru aja mau nolak karena ngrasa nggak enak, si Tante udah motong "Udah ya, Tante pulang dulu. Nanti kalo mau makan ke rumah yah"

TBC


	7. chapter 7

**#7 : Hadiah Terindah**

Seokjin nutup pintu kamarnya sambil tangan kirinya nutupin mulut karena dia lagi nguap, trus jalan pelan-pelan turun tangga ke Mama nya di dapur.

"Eh, Adek udah bangun? Udah mandi? Muka kenapa kusut gitu?"

"Sebenernya sih masih ngantuk, Ma, tapi laper banget" Seokjin jawab sambil nyomot roti. "Heran deh, Adek gabisa begadang lagi abis lulus kuliah. Adek cuma melek sampe jam 2, abis sarapan tidur lagi tapi masih aja ngantuk"

"Ya namanya juga badan capek tapi istirahatnya kurang berkualitas ya gitu Dek. Udah jam setengah satu, bantuin Mama masak sini" si Mama ngeluarin bahan-bahan dari kulkas.

"Loh Ma kok banyak amat? Kan cuma buat berdua"

"Ini ntar sebagian kamu anterin ke Namjoon yah? Mama udah bilang ke rumah aja kalo mau makan, tapi nggak dateng. Kasian lho dia sendirian di rumah mana ada yang masakin, kalo beli di luar kan banyak micin, ih"

Soekjin cuma iyain Mama nya aja. Dia ngeliatin lagi bahan-bahannya aja trus nebak-nebak menu makan siang. "Mama mau masak sop daging?"

"Bukan, bibimbab aja, Mama kangen makanan Korea" tiba-tiba Mama berenti milih sayuran trus liatin anak ceweknya sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas. "Aduuuh Mama tiba-tiba capek ya, tangan Mama dua-duanya pegel banget. Kamu aja ya yang masak?"

"Eh eh Ma? Ini gimana maksudnya? Ma" ya percuma Seokjin teriak manggilin Mama nya, wong Mama nya langsung ngibrit masuk ke kamar.

…

Seokjin ngunci pagar rumahnya pake satu tangan, karena satu tangannya lain lagi bawain makan siang buat Namjoon. Bibirnya ngerucut karena dia lagi sebel, apa-apaan sih si Mama, pake pesen pokoknya dia harus nungguin Namjoon makan sekalian kotak makannya dibawa pulang. Mana siang hari ini itu panas banget. Terik gini es kelapa muda deket lapangan basket seger banget kayanya.

Di jalan ke rumah Namjoon, sekali dua kali Seokjin nyapa tetangga kompleks yang papasan. Begitu liat gerobak yang jual es kelapa muda, larilah dia biar bisa cepet neduh. "Bang es kelapa mudanya satu ya? Diminum sini aja" tiba-tiba dia keingetan kalo mau ke rumah Namjoon, "Dua deh Bang, tapi dibungkus aja yah?"

"Siap, Neng. _Baidewey_ Neng Seokjin mau kemana panas-panas begini?"

"Hehe, ini disuruh Mama"

Abis bayar dan nerima es nya, Seokjin lanjutin jalannya ke rumah Namjoon. Sampe depan rumah, dia liat pintu depan sama pintu pagar besinya dikunci, tanda lagi nggak ada orang. "Yee udah panas-panas kesini juga" dia ngedumel imut. Dia ngehentakin kaki kaya anak kecil saking sebelnya. Pas niat pulang aja dan balik badan, ada orang naik motor yang berhenti di depan rumah. Seokjin jadi silau, karena demi apa buat dia itu keren.

"Loh, Mas Namjoon?" seru Seokjin kaget pas orangnya lepas helm full face nya.

"Loh, Dek Seokjin?" si Mas ganteng juga kaget. Namjoon jalan deketin Seokjin, eh salah, ngebuka pintu pager. "Kok disini? Ada perlu ya?"

"Eh, ini disuruh Mama nganterin makanan" si Mas ganteng mukanya kaget gitu, setelah pagernya kebuka, Mas ganteng masukin motor ke garasi trus ngajak Seokjin masuk.

"Aduh, repot-repot banget sih, aku nggak apa-apa kok" kata Namjoon nggak enak sambil nerima tas kecil yang isinya kotak makan.

"Mama khawatir Mas beli makanan nggak sehat di luar, oh ya Adek boleh nunggu di sini ya, biar nanti kotaknya Adek bawa pulang sekalian"

"Di ruang TV aja Dek, nanti kamu di sini sendirian, pintunya biarin aja kebuka". Si cantik ngintilin Mas ganteng yang bawa kotak makannya ke ruang TV trus duduk bersila di deket sofa. "Aduh makasih banyak ya, tadi Mas muter-muter ke warung langganan Mas nggak ada yang buka semua, mau mampir ke KaEfCi tapikan mahal dan nggak kenyang. Mas mampir ke minimarket kamu, tapi nasinya lagi kosong"

"Oh iya, kalo Minggu emang nggak dateng Mas nasinya, kebanyakan milih jualan di CFD sekitaran alun-alun" Seokjin duduk di sofa sambil liatin Namjoon yang semangat banget makan makanan yang dia bawain. Sesekali dia denger _"Kangen_ _makan ginian", "Wah enak banget ini mah, nasi pecelnya Korea", "Beneran enak banget, pedesnya pas"_.

Tau-tau dia ikut seneng sampe senyum-senyum. "Ini mas, tadi Adek beli es kelapa muda juga"

"Waah, tambah mantap, makasih banyak loh Dek. Emm, bisa tolong ke dapur ambil gelas nggak? Dapurnya sebelah sana" Seokjin ngangguk, trus ke dapur, ambil gelas trus tuangin es kelapa muda jatah dia sama Namjoon ke gelas berbeda. Selesai urusan, dia balik ke ruang TV, duduk di sofa sambil liatin Namjoon yang lahap makannya. "Sebenernya tadi Mama kamu pesen ke Mas supaya ke rumah kamu"

"Iya Mama juga bilang gitu, kenapa Mas nggak dateng?"

"Sungkanlah Dek, Papa mu lagi nggak ada di rumah" Namjoon makan lagi sesuap. "Enak banget loh ini, siapa yang masak?"

"Adek yang masak" Seokjin senyum-senyum, akhirnya ada yang bilang masakannya enak selain orang tuanya sama Yoongi, sahabatnya.

Abis itu mereka ngobrol, ngalor ngidul, sesekali ketawa kecil. Seokjin cerita tentang usaha olshop dia, trus Namjoon nimpalin ini itu, kadang ngasih saran soal pembukuan, ngingetin jangan lupa pajaknya. Seokjin mah gini-gini taat pajak ya, dia pasti bayar dan lapor pajaknya.

"Makasih banyak ya Dek, masakanmu enak banget lho, nagih"

"Hehe, makasih pujiannya. Adek anggep itu penyemangat biar belajar lagi masaknya, biar lebih mantap" Seokjin cengar-cengir bahagia. "Adek pulang dulu ya Mas"

"Hati-hati ya. Salam buat Mama mu"

…

Sore setelah sholat Ashar, Seokjin keluar kamar sambil meluk tas isi kitab suci. Dia denger suara Mama nya ketawa-ketiwi. "Ma, gimana? Udah rapi belom?"

Si Mama noleh, senyumnya tambah lebar liat anak gadis nya berdiri di depan dia, rapi pakai celana panjang kain warna item, tunik bunga-bunga warna pink sama kerudung merah hati. Dia nepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya, minta Seokjin duduk di situ. "Gimana Pa? Cantik kan anak Mama?"

"Eh? Adek mau ngajar ya?" si Papa yang ternyata lagi video call mukanya sumringah liat anaknya. "Oh iya, hari Minggu ya? Nanti sebelum Adek pergi, fotoin dulu Ma"

"Apa sih Papa, Adek tau kok Adek cantik, nggak usah lebay deh"

"Papa seneng punya anak cantik kok lebay sih Dek" protes Papa.

"Iya iya, makasih Papa sayang," bales Seokjin sambil pasang muka imut. "oh ya, Adek beberapa hari ini udah berpikir mateng-mateng, Adek mau minta ijin sama Papa"

"Minta ijin apa?" tanya Mama sama Papa barengan, bikin Seokjin makin gugup. Keliatan banget dia bingung mau ngomong gimana.

"Emm, Adek ijin pake kerudung buat seterusnya ya Pa" suaranya kecil, tapi Papa yang denger itu langsung mekik syukur, Mama juga langsung terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Anak Papa, masyaAllah.. Semoga mantap niatnya ya sayang, Papa seneng banget, kamu tau nggak.. aduuuh Papa pengen pulang sekarang.. Gimana ya ini" sementara si Papa bingung heboh pengen pulang tapi masih ada kerjaan belom kelar, si Mama udah peluk sama ciumin anak gadisnya.

…

Dua hari setelah Papa nerima kabar menggembirakan, akhirnya kerjaan bisa kelar dan bisa pulang. Sampe di rumah, abis mobil masuk garasi, beliau liat si anak gadis nyambut dia di pintu depan, langsunglah dipeluk-peluk, dibisikin terima kasih berulang kali sambil nangis dikit. Hati Papa adem, bahagia akhirnya dua bidadarinya udah pake kerudung semua, mungkin emang belum sempurna cara menutup tubuhnya, tapi beliau udah bersyukur banget istri sama anaknya punya niat dan mau berusaha.

"Papa harusnya pulang besok pagi aja, bahaya Pa nyetir malam-malam" istrinya negur sambil ngambil tas travel suaminya.

"Papa udah nggak sabar Ma mau nyium Adek, kangen tau"

"Untung Papa kasih tau kalau mau pulang, kalo mau sok bikin kejutan pulang cepet, yang ada Papa kekunci di luar"

Ya emang si Papa waktu sore begitu kelar kerjaan, langsung tancap gas pulang. Sampe rumah udah hampir setengah dua pagi. "Ya, syukur deh nggak dikunciin, makasih ya udah nungguin Papa"

Dini hari itu, Papa nggak tidur abis bersih-bersih, beliau milih sholat trus baca kita suci sampai subuh, bentuk rasa syukur. Papa sholat shubuh kaya biasa ke masjid, nggak ada keliatan capek sama sekali. Sambil jalan sambil inget-inget abis ini bulan puasa, makin semangatlah si Papa.

"Assalamualaikum, Om" beliau nengok waktu ada yang nyapa pas dia sholawatan sambil nunggu iqamah. Beliau liat Namjoon yang pake sarung kotak-kotak kecil warna biru sama koko biru muda senyum di samping kanan.

"Waalaikumsalam. Ada yang bolong nggak sholat shubuh di masjidnya?"

"Alhamdulillah nggak, Om. Sudah terbiasa"

Papa liatin aja itu bujangan tanpa komentar apa-apa, tapi beliau usaha banget nahan ketawa waktu liat Namjoon gugup trus agak kesusahan nelen liur. " _Good_ "

 **TBC**

P.S. _Maaf ya, jarang up. Ternyata dunia kerja itu beda sama ketika kuliah, keliatannya aja duduk-duduk di kantor tapi capek juga._ _Maaf juga kalo chapter ini ngegantung, kelanjutannya dari sisi Namjoon yah biar greget_


	8. chapter 8

**#8 : Serius Kok!**

Namjoon duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil longgarin ikatan dasi, nafasnya dari tadi seharian agak berat. Beberapa hari ini, Ayahnya sakit karena kecapean, sampai harus opname dua malem. Syukurnya kemarin sudah dibolehin pulang sama dokter. Selama sakit, Ayahnya minta anak lakinya untuk mempertimbangkan bantu-bantu ngurus usaha keluarga. Namjoon bingung, dia galau. Dia seneng jadi bagian dari tim audit karena dapat banyak pengalaman dari kasus-kasus yang ada, tapi dia nggak berani untuk mimpin orang karena belum punya pengalaman.

Beberapa hari ini juga sholat malamnya dia kencengin, minta apapun yang terbaik buat dia dan keluarganya. Hari ini dia ambil keputusan, kalo kasus yang lagi ditanganin tim nya adalah kasus terakhir sebelum ngundurin diri. Begitu dia nyampein ini ke Ketua Tim nya, dia nggak ditahan, justru dapat banyak nasihat yang mantepin niat untuk bantuin ayahnya.

Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan bersih-bersih sebelum ketemu orang tuanya. Namjoon berniat diskusi ringan, yang semoga bikin ayahnya membaik, tentang keputusan dia. Dan semoga dia nggak salah pilih.

xXx

"Terima kasih ya Bang, Bunda seneng dengan keputusan Abang" si Bunda elus-elus lengan Namjoon yang lagi makan malem, sendirian karena yang lain udah makan duluan. "Bunda doain Allah kasih pentunjuk yang baik buat Abang"

"Aamiin, terima kasih juga doanya Bun, Abang akan berusaha belajar lagi" Namjoon nyuap nasi ke mulut. "Maaf ya bikin Bunda kepikiran selama Abang galau kemarin"

"Bunda ngerti kok" jawab Bunda sambil ngupasin jeruk buat anaknya. "Eh, Abang udah ketemu Seokjin lagi belom?"

"Abang kan beberapa hari ini berangkat lebih pagi trus lembur, jadi belom ketemu lagi. Kenapa Bun?"

"Tiga hari ini Bunda sering ketemu sama Seokjin lho, dan dia tambah cantik" si Bunda senyum-senyum, sementara anaknya pasang wajah heran. "Dia berjilbab sekarang, jadi tambah adem liatnya"

"Alhamdulillah kalau gitu. Pasti Papa nya senang"

"Bunda aja ikut seneng" Bunda nyodorin jeruk yang udah dikupas dan langsung dimakan sama anaknya. "Gimana Bang? Tambah yakin nggak sama Seokjin?"

Namjoon senyum kecil. "Sabar ya Bun, Abang mikirnya satu-satu dulu"

"Abang kelamaan"

"Bun, lupa ya kalau ngurusin usahanya Ayah itu artinya harus tinggal di luar kota?"

xXx

Weekdays nya Namjoon penuh sama berangkat subuh pulang malem, badan capek, pikiran butek. Butuh liburan dia tuh, tapi nggak bisa pergi karena adiknya persiapan ujian semester dan ayahnya belum pulih bener. Ditambah sekarang ini dia lagi nyicil belajar usahanya ayahnya.

Demi kasus audit bisa selesai bener dan cepet, tim audit Namjoon sampai lupa apa yang namanya main. Setelah hampir sebulan nggak kenal istirahat, kasusnya selesai dan Namjoon resmi jadi pengangguran. Habis subuh, Namjoon ngeluarin sepeda dari garasi, lagi pengen muter-muter katanya. Mulai dari keluar perumahan, ke jalanan kampung, ke arah kota demi liat suasana CFD, sampai terakhir ke area persawahan nggak jauh dari kompleks. Keringetnya udah segede butiran jagung, padahal dia kayuhnya biasa aja nggak ngebut.

Dengan pikiran yang udah mulai rileks, dia siul-siul sambil ngayuh sepedanya. Beberapa kali dia bales sapaan tetangga sama satpam kompleks yang ketemu di jalan. Mendadak dia denger namanya dipanggil, dia auto ngerem. Eh, si Bunda yang lagi beli sayur ternyata yang manggilin dia.

Sepedanya dituntun buat nyamperin Bundanya. "Udah selesai kan? Abang mau sarapan apa?"

"Apa ya enaknya? Hmm, yang seger-seger aja deh Bun, sop atau sayur asem aja"

"Eh, ada Namjoon ya. Lama nggak ketemu nih"

Namjoon buru-buru nyariin siapa yang nyapa. Ternyata Mamanya Dek Seokjin, eh eh ada anaknya. Namjoon ngerasa ada yang beda banget dari Seokjin, tapi apa ya? Kok jadi tambah cantik

"Bang, disapa itu, kok diem aja sih" sikutan Bunda balikin Namjoon ke bumi.

"Eh? Eh iya Tan, kemarin lagi sibuk banget kerjaan" Namjoon jawab sapaan Mamanya Seokjin, eh nggak sengaja ketemu mata anaknya. Namjoon langsung dehem-dehem sambil liatin sayur-sayur yang didepan dia, ketara banget lagi salah tingkah.

"Gimana Bang, cantik banget kan sekarang pakai jilbab?" si Bunda ngebisikin. OHIYA, jilbab!! Namjoon ngutuk dirinya sendiri yang lama banget ngeproses apa yang beda dari si adek cantiknya. Dia Cuma ngelirik Seokjin, eh ketemu mata lagi, jadilah dia ngangguk kaku sambil batuk-batuk kecil.

"Udah selesai Bun? Ini Abang bantu bawain pulang ya?" Namjoon langsung ngacir pulang asal bawa sayur entah apa.

Ibu-ibu kompleks yang dari tadi liatin pada ketawa ngikik, sementara si Seokjin cuma bingung, nggak ngerti kenapa Namjoon kaya ketakutan liat dia

xXx

Selesai sholat maghrib berjamaah, Namjoon dicegat sama Taehyung yang mau curhat tentang sekolahnya, dia mulai galau karena udah kelas 3 SMA. Taehyung anak tunggal dan dia seneng banget bisa deket sama Namjoon, katanya Namjoon itu brother he never has.

"Makasih ya Bang sarannya, Taehyung mau nerusin baca Quran sambil nunggu Isya, Abang juga kan?"

"Iya, tapi Abang ngadem di sini bentar" kata Namjoon sambil senderan di dinding teras masjid sama selonjorin kaki.

Namjoon merem sambil mikirin karirnya mulai sekarang. Dia emang dapet mata kuliah manajemen selama kuliah, tapi belum pernah praktik jadi pemimpin, makanya dia agak takut waktu ayahnya minta dia gantiin sementara sampai ayahnya sembuh total. Dia udah pelajarin keadaan perusahaan ayahnya lewat laporan keuangan sama sedikit cerita dari ayahnya, dan emang kayanya keadaannya nggak begitu baik. Udah kepikiran sih beberapa hal yang akan dia lakuin, tapi tetep aja belum tentu bisa diterapin langsung.

Lagi serius mikir, Namjoon kaget sampai hampir lompat pas kakinya ditepok. Pas dia melek, dia buru-buru duduk tegak waktu sadar kalo yang nepok kakinya adalah Papanya Seokjin.

"Habis maghrib jangan tidur, nanti kelewatan Isya"

"Nggak tidur kok Om,tadi lagi mikir"

Papanya Seokjin duduk di samping Namjoon, ikut-ikut senderan. "Tadi saya liat kamu di rumah sore-sore, nggak kerja?"

"Baru resign Om"

"Kenapa?"

"Mau bantu ngurusin usaha Ayah aja, Om"

Papanya Seokjin diem sebentar, trus dengan nada bercanda dia bilang, "Yaah, sekarang lagi nganggur dong kamu, padahal saya mau nanyain keseriusan kamu"

"Keseriusan apa ya, Om?"

"Tentang anak gadis saya yang kamu lamar di sini. Kamu lupa?"

Kaya disamber petir rasanya. Kalo ditanya serius atau nggak, Namjoon serius sama Seokjin, tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia ragu sama dirinya sendiri. Nyari aman, dia kasih jawaban netral, "Saya serius, Om. Saya lagi mantesin diri, Om juga pasti nggak mau nyerahin anak Om ke laki-laki yang nggak jelas kerjaannya, kan?"

"Ya pasti, masa anak saya udah saya gedein susah payah abis nikah cuma makan cinta, kurus dong dia" Namjoon merasa disindir banget, tapi ini realistis, nggak ada ayah yang mau anaknya hidup susah. "Saya tahu banget sama keluarga kamu, saya juga paham usaha ayah kamu. Belajar dan kerja aja yang rajin, kalau jodoh nggak kemana. Tapi kalo kamu niatnya bulat dan tekad kamu buat bahagiain anak saya kuat, saya nunggu kamu sekeluarga"

Duh, apa-apaan. Lampu ijo cuuuy!! Bukan main!

"Om, tapi maaf nih saya nanya, kata Bunda hubungan Om sama Ayah…"

"Itu mah Ayah kamu yang ngerjain Bundamu. Asal tahu aja, kami berdua bersahabat udah lama banget, dari jaman kuliah waktu kita berdua kuliah dan dapet kesempatan pertukaran mahasiswa ke Korea. Nggak nyangka kuliah di sana malah kita berdua ketemu jodoh"

"Maksudnya?"

"Saya sama Ayah kamu nggak musuhan" Papa nya Seokjin nepuk-nepuk bahunya Namjoon. "Emang sih, dulu saya sempet ngambek agak lama saya Ayahmu gegara saya nggak diundang dan nggak dikasih tau waktu dia nikah, tapi kami udah baikan"

"Jadi.."

"Iya, jadi kapan mau ke rumah?"

 **TBC**


	9. chapter 9

**#9 : Sama-sama Berjuang, Semangat!!**

"Adek, sini" Papa manggil Seokjin yang asyik ngrekap stock baju buat online shopnya. Si cantik duduk di karpet nyender di sofa deket kaki Mamanya sementara kedua orang tuanya ngobrol serius, dia juga kelewat serius sih sampai nggak denger orang tuanya lagi ngomongin apa.

Seokjin pindah ke antara orang tuanya, tempat yang tadi ditepuk-tepuk Papanya. "Ada apa Pa?"

"Kamu masih yakin pengen nikah muda?"

"Eh?" Seokjin kaget ditanyain kaya begitu. Emang sih gegara jadi bahan gosip tempo hari, Seokjin bilang ke Mamanya mau nikah muda aja, dari pada pacaran nggak jelas, cuma jadi bahan omongan orang eh tapi nggak jadi ke pelaminan, maklum efek kebawa emosi. "Ya lebih baik gitu kan, Pa, dari pada lama pacaran tapi ternyata jagain jodoh orang"

Mamanya geleng-geleng sambil senyum kecil denger jawaban anaknya. "Itu bagus kok, Sayang. Tapi kita berdua sering bahas kalo menikah itu nggak gampang kan?"

"Ini kenapa jadi ngomongin nikah sih?"

"Dek, kalau ada lelaki yang baik dan sholeh, dateng ke rumah bilang mau ngelamar kamu gimana?"

Seokjin diem, jujur sih dia nggak pernah mikir ke arah sana. "Ya Adek harus jawab mau atau nggak kan?" jawaban dia bikin orang tuanya ketawa, dia makin heran. "Adek nggak ngerti deh. Kalau emang ada beneran yang datang dan bilang pengen nikahin Adek, Adek ikut apa kata Papa sama Mama. Adek yakin kok pilihan kalian yang terbaik. Adek juga udah bilang kan, Adek izinin Papa untuk terima lamaran dari laki-laki, selama Papa juga menyetujui"

Papa agak galau sebenarnya anaknya ini sudah siap atau belum, mungkin istrinya bisa membantu memberi pengertian ke Adek tentang ini. "Semua keputusan tetap di tangan kamu, karena nanti yang jalanin kehidupan pernikahan ya kalian, Adek sama suami adek. Papa sama Mama akan tetap membantu dan mendampingi Adek. Adek ngerti kan maksud Mama?"

\--

"Bunda kenapa? Kok lesu sih dari tadi Abang liatin?" Namjoon duduk di samping Bunda yang lagi nglamun di kursi teras belakang. Bunda noleh dan liatin anak lakinya lamat-lamat, bikin Namjoon tambah heran. "Bunda kenapa, hm?"

"Bunda denger kamu sama Ayah ngobrol sehabis kamu pulang dari masjid kemarin" belom-nelom mata Bunda udah berkaca-kaca. "Anak Bunda udah dewasa, udah mau nikah"

Namjoon diem. Semalem, dia cerita tentang lampu ijo dari Papanya Seokjin ke Ayahnya. Ayahnya seneng, sampai sudah mulai rencanain pakai baju seragaman pas ngelamar. Namjoon ikut seneng, tapi dia harus realistis, dia sampein yang jadi beban pikiran dia, tentang dia yang seperti mengulang karirnya dari nol dan merasa nggak siap untuk menikah. Ayahnya sama sekali nggak nanya serius atau nggak, tapi beliau tanya niatnya kuat atau nggak. Katanya semua dimulai dari niat, kalau niat kuat diiringi dengan usaha yang keras dan doa yang ikhlas, Allah pasti kasih jalan.

"Abang mau pikirin dulu Bun, Abang nggak yakin sama diri Abang sendiri"

"Bang," Bunda raih tangan Namjoon, terus digenggam hangat, hangat banget sampai mampu lelehin air mata Namjoon. "laki-laki memang harus begitu. Bunda salut Abang jujur dengan kondisi Abang. Abang sampein apa adanya Abang sekarang ke Papanya Seokjin. Beliau pasti tahu kalau masa transisi karir seperti ini berat, Ayah sama Papanya Seokjin pasti pernah ngalamin ini. Malah Ayah ngalamin ini ketika Bunda hamil kamu, waktu itu Ayahmu kaya orang linglung, nggak siap karena harus mulai dari nol, sementara di kerjaan Ayah sebelumnya gaji udah lumayan. Bunda sadar waktu itu Bunda harus lebih kuat karena Bunda jadi tempat Ayah bergantung. Saling dukung, saling mendengarkan dan saling mengerti"

"Tapi situasinya beda Bun, sekarang kan Abang dinilai Papanya Seokjin"

"Justru itu poinnya," tukas si Bunda. "kamu lagi dinilai Papanya Seokjin dan sekarang lagi di titik terendah karir, tapi apa? Kamu tetep dapat lampu ijo kan?"

Namjoon ngangguk kaku.

"Itu artinya Papanya Seokjin percaya sama kamu, dan ini saatnya Abang tunjukin kalau Papanya Seokjin nggak salah memercayai orang. Kamu ngerti kan sekarang?"

\--

Hari ini Namjoon sama Ayahnya pergi ke kantor ayahnya di luar kota. Usaha Ayah Namjoon itu perdagangan grosir ATK, jasa percetakan sama persewaan alat-alat pesta. Ayah Namjoon nargetin kantor-kantor dengan menyesuaikan kebutuhan mereka. Kondisi keuangan mereka agak nggak baik karena beberapa kantor yang sudah jadi pelanggan beralih ke penyedia lain karena mereka nggak menyediakan jasa pengangkutan sekalian. Mereka seharian rapat sama manager harian dan jalan terbaiknya mereka harus punya kendaraan buat menunjang operasional.

Namjoon merasa kecil duduk di sana, merasa nggak berpengalaman, walaupun begitu dia mikir keras gimana caranya dia bisa memberikan opsi untuk mengatasi masalah ini. "Ayah, inget temen Namjoon yang namanya Jimin nggak? Setahu Namjoon dia punya usaha nyewain alat angkut, ada truck, mobil box juga. Gimana?"

"Kenapa kita nggak beli biar sekalian jadi aset, Nak?"

"Abang udah liat beberapa laporan yang ada. Untuk sekarang kita belum bisa untuk beli kendaraan, kalau mau pinjam ke bank, kayanya terlalu berisiko. Kita fokus aja untuk narik pelanggan kembali belanja di toko, kita kasih tau kalau kita bisa anter barangnya ke mereka. Kalo untuk kenapa aku pikir sewa lebih baik, karena kalau misal ada kerusakan atau hambatan, kita nggak menanggung sepenuhnya, itu lebih aman dengan kondisi kita sekarang"

"Ya, ada benarnya juga" Ayahnya Namjoon hela napas. "Coba nanti kita hubungi temen kamu itu, kita tawarkan kerja sama. Kalau dia mau, kita jangan sewa banyak dulu, sementara untuk kita ambil barang ke pabrik dan antar ke pelanggan"

"Ide yang lumayan bagus, Pak. Saya pikir lebih efektif juga dengan cara seperti itu. Untuk perhitungan biaya antar bisa kita hitung setelah ada kesepakatan nanti.

Air muka Ayah Namjoon sedikit lebih cerah. Dia senang anaknya cepet tanggap dengan situasi usahanya sekarang. "Good job, Bang. Terima kasih usulannya, semoga ini benar-benar bisa bantu ya"

Namjoon senyum lebar, meski dia deg-degan setengah mati. Semoga ini bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan

\--

Namjoon nggak mau jadi laki-laki yang gede omongan doang, dia berusaha keras buat bantuin ayahnya, sering banget mereka diskusi, tukar pikiran tentang bagaimana memperbaiki apa yang masih kurang sesuai dan meningkatkan apa yang sudah baik tentang usaha ayahnya. Menjadi first-hand supplier memang susah-susah gampang. Gampang karena langsung dapat barang dari pabrik jadi harganya bisa disesuaikan dengan mudah dengan kondisi pasar, yang susah itu menjaga dan meningkatkan kualitas pelayanan mereka.

Saking seringnya ke luar kota buat ngurusin toko ayahnya, baru seminggu setelah lampu ijo dari Papa Seokjin nyala, dia ketemu lagi sama beliau. "Sibuk ya? Enak kan jadi pengusaha dari pada karyawan?" Papa Seokjin nyapa Namjoon yang lagi antri nasi goreng langganan.

"Eh, nggak sibuk banget juga Om. Lumayan banyak belajar pengalaman baru, tantangannya lebih terasa"

"Itu yang justru menuntut pengusaha selalu punya ide. Bagus kan buat mengembangkan diri"

Namjoon senyum, dalam hati setuju banget sama apa yang dibilang Papanya Seokjin. Selama jadi anggota audit, dia nggak pernah merasakan tantangan sebesar ini buat berpikir kreatif, kebanyakan dia bekerja di bawah perintah Ketua Tim. Kesempatan dia untuk kreatif pun terkadang terbatasi dengan standar audit dan akuntansi.

"Jangan pernah raguin diri kamu sendiri. Awalnya pasti kamu merasa takut, nggak pede dan kecil karena nggak punya pengalaman. Tapi kalo kamu tahu kamu bisa berbuat lebih dari batas yang kamu tahu, kamu bakalan kaget dengan kerasnya kemauanmu" Namjoon diem lagi, nyerna baik-baik nasihat Papanya Seokjin. "Saya nggak bakal tanya gaji kamu berapa, tabungan kamu berapa buat jadi menantu saya. Yang saya mau tanyain, apakah kamu mau dan sanggup berusaha sekuat tenaga buat hidup bahagia sama anak saya" Papanya Seokjin pergi setelah ngelus bahunya Namjoon, kasih semangat maksudnya.

Abang nasi goreng cuma bisa liatin sambil melongo, dari tadi serasa nonton sinetron di TV. Judulnya "Camer Akhirnya Luluh Juga"

Begitu sadar, dia nepok bahu Namjoon kerasa-keras. "Woy, gila lu! Udah sana lamar anaknya! Gila, lu apain itu bapak-bapak hah? Dari yang sangarnya kaya macan bisa alus gitu? Wah berita heboh gini mah!"

\--

Kaya Namjoon yang lagi semangat-semangatnya belajar jadi pengusaha, Seokjin juga begitu. Seokjin emang bukan wanita kantoran yang tiap hari rapi, pake tas bermerk dan duduk di depan komputer sampai jam lima sore, tapi dia juga nggak mau ngurus rumah tanpa menghasilkan uang. Dari bisnis online shop yang awalnya cuma iseng waktu kuliah, dia punya tabungan yang lumayan. Dia lagi banyak orderan dan itu buat dia tambah semangat. Selama ini dia jual lagi barang orang, Seokjin pengen suatu saat dia bisa jual produk dia sendiri.

"Ma, kiriman mukenanya belum dateng ya? Ini mulai ada yang nyari mukena nih" tanya Seokjin sama Mamanya yang lagi bantuin rapiin barang dagangan.

"Baru dateng dua karung Dek, kemarin kan ibunya bilang yang tiga karung nyusul"

"Oke, kerudung sama gamis udah bisa nih buat foto katalog. Nanti abis dzuhur aja biar dapet warna benerannya" katanya sambil beresin tumpukan baju-baju yang masih dibungkus plastik. Abis itu, dia duduk di depan laptop, nyelesaiin pesenan yang masuk dulu biar nanti sore bisa dijemput kurir.

"Alhamdulillah, bisnis kecil-kecilan anak Mama lumayan rame, semoga berkah ya, Sayang"

"Aamiin, makasih doanya Mama sayang. Nanti bantuin adek packing yaa"

Ya begitu kesehariannya Adek, pokoknya dia harus pinter-pinter bagi waktu antara ngurusin minimarket sama online shop. Apalagi ini hampir bulan puasa, membludak lah pesenan online shopnya dia. Sejauh ini sih dia sama Mamanya berdua bisa ngatasin, tapi tetep aja Seokjin perlu satu atau dua orang buat bantuin. Mungkin ada yang mau ngelamar pekerjaan?

\--

Namjoon sama Ayahnya baru pulang dari rumah Jimin ngomongin kerjaan. Kerja sama mereka lancar dan nggak ada masalah, karena kebetulan juga beberapa kendaraan punya Jimin lagi longgar. Kalau Ayah langsung masuk ke dalem rumah setelah turun dari mobil, Namjoon malah ke garasi buat ambil sepedanya, mau muter-muter sama nyari cilok.

Habis muter-muter dan nyari penjual cilok nggak ketemu karena kesorean, dia malah ketemu Seokjin yang kayanya lagi ngurusin minimarket. "Assalamualaykum, Dek Seokjin"

Seokjin noleh denger ada yang manggil dia. Ibu-ibu yang lagi beli takjil disana pada ikut noleh. By the way minimarket Seokjin selama bulan puasa juga jualan takjil, kaya kolak, es campur, jenang campur, sama camilan-camilan. "Waalaykumsalam. Mas Namjoon dari mana?"

"Oh nggak cuma sepedaan muter-muter aja, biar nggak suntuk" Namjoon turun dari sepedanya sambil nunduk nyapa ibu-ibu yang liatin mereka berdua. "Wah takjil nih"

"Iya, titipan ibu-ibu sini yang nggak punya lapak buat jual"

"Mau dong kolak pisangnya satu"

"Satu aja Mas?" Namjoon ngangguk sambil ngerogoh saku, keinget Bunda nya juga bikin takjil di rumah. "Makasih banyak, Mas" kata Seokjin sambil ngasihin kolak sekaligus nerima uang.

"Emm, Dek," Namjoon tiba-tiba bicara pelan, ngasih kode biar Seokjin berdiri lebih deket. "Nanti sampein ke Papamu, weekend ini aku main ke rumah"

 **TBC**


End file.
